Project Summary/Abstract Little is understood about the physiological or regulatory factors of Streptococcus pyogenes that enable switching between its commensal-like and virulent states. This proposal describes experimental approaches that seek to continue defining and characterizing quorum-sensing regulatory pathways that correspond to phenotypes consistent with the avirulent lifestyle of Streptococcus pyogenes (Group A Streptococcus; GAS). The quorum sensing network in Streptococcus pyogenes utilizing short hydrophobic peptide (SHP) pheromones and the pheromone receptors Rgg2 and Rgg3 regulates several phenotypes, including biofilm development, cell aggregation, aminoglycoside susceptibility, and lysozyme resistance, by an unknown mechanism. Our studies indicate that each of these phenotypes depend upon the expression of a small protein of unknown function. We hypothesize that this protein, referred to as StcB, is an inhibitor of an enzyme(s) that targets peptidoglycan bonds of the cell wall. Additional studies indicate the target of StcB is a murein hydrolase enzyme, called Isp, that contains cysteine and histidine-dependent amidohydrolase/peptidase (CHAP) and acetylglucosaminidase domains. Governance of StcB and Isp by the Rgg2/3 quorum sensing pathway accounts for significant changes to the bacterial cell surface, resulting in differential attachment to fibronectin and epithelial cells, and differential immuno- modulatory activities. This proposal seeks to elucidate the mechanisms by which StcB and Isp enzymes account for biochemical changes to the surface of S. pyogenes, how these changes lead to differential activity of surface structures and proteins, and how these changes affect the ability of S. pyogenes to colonize the host and modulate immune activities.